fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Foxfire Academy/Applications/I/Ciara Asher
Applebaby12 Directions: Please fill in the following table to the best of your abilities. 'B A S I C' First Name: Ciara Last Name: Asher Ability: Guster Foxfire level: 6 'C O U R S E S' Directions: Fill a box with an "X" if your character wishes to take this course. Special Ability Focus Session ---- 'Q U E S T I O N S' 'A B I L I T Y' Directions: Please answer the following questions honestly and eloquently. If your character has already manifested, please skip to question #4. 'P R E - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 1) Do you plan for your character to manifest? 2) If your answer to the previous question was yes, then which ability (or abilities) have you planned for your character to manifest? 3) What abilities do your character's parents have? 'P O S T - M A N I F E S T A T I O N' 4) Has your character manifested? If so, what ability do they have? Guster 5) How strong is your character's ability? Rate them on a scale of one to one-hundred. (The rating cannot be 99 or 100; it must be reasonable. This is asking for your character's natural potential.) 79 6) How much does your character already know about their ability? (Note that this question is note the same as the question above, as it is asking for knowledge base rather than the potential of the character.) Though she hasn't had it for very long (she manifested at age 14) she has practiced hard to gain control over it, as she believes she might need to use it one day. She has learned as much as she can about it. 7) What abilities do your character's parents have? Hydrokinetic and Polyglot (though her father's side has a long history of Gusters.) 'S K I L L S' 'N A T U R A L' How good is your character at skills such as telekinesis, holding their breath, appetite suppression, etc.? As she has spent two years at Exillium, she has had more practice than an elf who has been attending Foxfire for their entire education. She finds these skills helpful, so she always paid attention during these lessons. 'S U B J E C T - W I S E' How good is your character at each of the following: *'Ability Detecting (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' *'Agriculture' Ciara doesn't find this class interesting as she has no passion for growing plants and no connection to nature. However she is average in this subject. *'Alchemy' Since her father is a talented Alchemist, she grew up with Alchemy. Though it isn't her favorite, she is above average. *'Elementalism' Ciara has neither the patience nor precision for bottling elements. Though she tries her best and gets a passing grade, she usually ends up frustrated with this. *'Elvin History' Her least favorite subject, Ciara finds it both mind-numbingly boring and uninteresting, though she isn't absolutely terrible. *'Metaphysics' Though she has trouble with the mind-over-matter prospect, being a quite impulsive girl, Ciara knows this is something she needs to better herself with and tries her best, and is decent because of her desire to learn. *'Multispecial Studies' Average. Not particularly interested in studying other species, but it isn't too dull to make her hate it or too difficult. Does well in this class. *'Physical Education' She learned the skills in Exillium, so she has quite good practice with levitation and telekinesis, and is fairly fit. Above average, but not excellent. *'Special Ability Focus Session (if doesn't apply, do not answer)' Ciara loves her ability, despite it not being the most showy, and enjoys practicing Gusting in this class. Since her Talent comes naturally to her, she does well. *'The Universe' She is surprisingly decent in this class. Though she is a hands-on kind of girl, Ciara finds the stars oddly fascinating and does well. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:AFAA/I